


Harbor

by HouseOfFinches



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfFinches/pseuds/HouseOfFinches
Summary: Fluff ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Vision reflects on his nights with Wanda.





	Harbor

Nights were a haven—he found refuge in her embrace, in the honey of her skin and the breath of her sighs, the way she needed him fully, against her, inside her, completing her.

And when she finally collapsed against his side, her breaths heavy and skin hot, succumbing to sleep, he found a new sanctuary in looking over her.

He watched her chest rise and fall in a steady, slow rhythm, felt her skin cool against his. He took care in covering her, making sure his movements didn’t disturb her sleep as he pulled the duvet up around her.

He appreciated the contrast, the cream of her skin gypsum against the indigo of his blankets. He followed the wave of her hair with his fingers, enjoying the small thrill of gliding his hand down her shoulder and across her ribs.

This was a routine, a practice in meditation, to lose himself in the sensation of her, in the simplicity of being needed, wanted. She did more than share his bed with him, she _stayed_ , she _slept_ , and in these quiet moments she was his tether to humanity, lulling him into a sense of purpose, possession.

He felt his heart thrum in time with hers, a mirrored echo, a beat that hammered in his affection for her and shaped his place in this world, a world that he was designed to destroy, to protect, a world that now revolved around a slumbering witch—vulnerable, compelling, formidable—a duality that pulled him closer and made his heart ache with the density of his love for her. 


End file.
